


The Wonderful Adventures of Merman RayK and Mountie Prince Fraser

by JackyMedan



Series: Merman RayK [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Kowalski is a merman, but he still can't swim very well.. one day handsome Mountie prince Fraser comes along on his boat-ship and offers to keep him company (and perhaps give him some swimming lessons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonderful Adventures of Merman RayK and Mountie Prince Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://jackymedan.tumblr.com/post/115066601206/imagineyouricon-imagine-your-icon-as-a) by imagineyouricon and my impromptu tag-fic on said post:
>
>> #WELL #maybe the fact that he actually can’t swim makes this even better somehow  
> #like.. RayK being a lone merman who still can’t swim #but at least he can breathe under water for a more extended period of time #but figuring out how the fuck he’s supposed to use this tail effectively is an eternal struggle  
> #and then handsome mountie prince Fraser comes along on a boat-ship some day #and Ray is immediately smitten little mermaid style #but Fraser also spots him and they talk and after a while Fraser being a good swimmer and wanting to show off and talk some more #is like.. hey let me just jump in the water with you and we’ll swim around for a bit (they’re in the lake they call michigan obviously not the wide open sea) #-maybe you can show me around.. I can hold my breath pretty long.. we could dive :)?  
> #and Ray is like ……. uhh.. yeah well.. I uhh.. *mumbles embarrassedly* actually am pretty shit at swimming.. #and Fraser is like ….. oh. well.. I suppose a quick lesson is in order then. #and the he teaches him the whole bloom close thing (minus the kicking suspects because- not a police officer and tail instead of feet.. but yeah)  
> #and they have fun and Ray actually improves his swimming technique and they dive a bit and go into an abandoned shipwreck (because what is safety hazard but ok) #and actually no one runs out of breath for once (plot twist) but in the privacy of the wreck between the fish and coral.. #they still end up kissing underwater.. #because Ray and Fraser love each other #even in weird merman AU impromptu tag-fics #the end  
> 


End file.
